


Baby Agent Coulson Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Coulson!dragon, De-aged Coulson (sort of), Fanart, Gen, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, agent coulson - Freeform, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Agent Coulson as a... baby... dragon... would still be armed. And have a... wooden replica of Captain America's shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Agent Coulson Dragon

Baby version of the Coulson dragon! I just couldn't resist the idea of giving him a wooden Captain America shield. ;D

(Big version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Agent-Coulson-Dragon-339727153?q=gallery%3Aimbecamiel%2F14390726&qo=6).) 

Next up: Director Fury dragon!


End file.
